Soshite Ima
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Ibaratnya mereka memang hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali. Jarak yang menghadang mereka untuk bertemu. Kini, ia hanya bisa termenung di bawah pohon Sakura, mengenang masa kecil mereka. ShigeSato. Warnings inside. Don't like? Don't read!


**Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri. **

WARNINGS! **Shonen-ai** / OOC / AU / Abal / gaje / Typos / Misstypos.

/Ibaratnya mereka memang hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali. Jarak yang menghadang mereka untuk bertemu. Kini, ia hanya bisa termenung di bawah pohon Sakura, mengenang masa kecil mereka./

**ShigeSato** /Palletshipping-Masarashipping/

**Soshite Ima**

* * *

><p>Semilir angin memainkan rambut cokelat mudanya. Desir air menemaninya. Sungai kecil di hadapannya memantulkan biru langit dan kapas putihnya. Kelopak merah muda bunga Sakura menari-nari di bawa arus kecil sungai.<p>

Tubuhnya tengah bersandar pada sebatang pohon tua besar, tepat di tepi sungai kecil. Rumput-rumput hijau menjadi landasan baginya untuk duduk, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat perjalanan jauh. Air minum dalam botol hijau sudah habis diminumnya. Terik matahari nan hangat membuat matanya perlahan-lahan menjadi berat. Ngantuk.

Suara arus sungai perlahan menjamah telinganya. Menurutnya merdu, dan membawanya pada suatu kenangan. Di mana ia dan sahabat masa kecilnya selalu bertengkar dan bertengkar—tentu saja ia yang selalu menang, dan membuat sahabatnya menangis pulang.

"Satoshi…," desisnya menyebut nama sahabatnya—yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya. Ia ingat sekali, bagaimana ia pernah mengejek sahabatnya dengan berbagai kata celaan. Memanggilnya 'pecundang', 'jelek', 'pendek', atau apapun yang sudah tentu tidak enak di telinga.

'_Shigeru jeleeek! Mati saja sana!'_ ia tertawa sendiri mendengar balasan yang dilontarkan sahabat mungilnya saat diceburkan ke sungai. Ya… Shigeru akui, dia memang suka iseng pada Satoshi. Entah itu wujud rasa sayangnya, atau memang dendam kesumat. Yang jelas, ia sangat menikmati wajah geram Satoshi ketika diusili olehnya. Wajah yang memerah, pipi yang menggembung, serta air mata yang keluar seakan mau nangis.

'_Aku yang akan jadi Pokemon Master! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Shigeru!'_ teriak Satoshi bersemangat saat mereka akan memulai perjalanan masing-masing. Waktu itu, Shigeru hanya tersenyum arogan, cuek, namun ia percaya, Satoshi mampu mengunggulinya. Ia yakin itu.

Namun… sekarang ia merutuk. Menyesal tidak ikut serta dengan Satoshi. Ia akui, ia memang selalu mengisengi Satoshi. Mengejeknya untuk sekadar melihat reaksi yang menurutnya imut. Tapi di balik itu semua, ia peduli. Peduli pada Satoshi. Shigeru tahu, Satoshi adalah tipikal yang berani-menantang-bahaya-sendirian-apapun-keadaannya. Ia kerap khawatir ketika membayangkan bagaimana Satoshi berani menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri ke dalam bahaya. Ia bahkan ingat bagaimana ia hampir sesak napas ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Satoshi hampir mati tenggelam hanya untuk memasang kristal pada kuil bawah laut, atau pada saat ia nyaris sakit jantung ketika mendengar Satoshi hampir wafat saat mendonorkan auranya bersama Lucario. Dari mana Shigeru mendapat semua informasi itu? Huh, sebagai seorang peneliti—sekarang—ia punya banyak jaringan informasi. Oh, dan juga kemajuan teknologi. Percuma ia punya alat komunikasi canggih kalau informasi saja tidak bisa ia dapatkan.

"Eh? Tunggu. Apa yang kupikirkan?" sejenak ia tersadar. Tercengang. Bukankah ia ingin istirahat? Kenapa malah terpikir soal Satoshi?

"Kenapa malah…?" pikirnya semrawutan. Baiklah. Ia mengangguk. Ia akui (sekali lagi), ia dan Satoshi adalah rival, namun ujung-ujungnya, ia tetap mengakui Satoshi. Sebagai sahabat.

"Bukan…," gumamnya mencoba menepis anggapannya sedetik tadi. "Bukan… sahabat."

Ia berdiri. Khayalan-khayalan aneh tadi sudah membuat kantuknya buyar seketika. Angin berhembus semakin kencang, membuat kelopak-kelopak Sakura berguguran, terlihat cantik dimainkan oleh angin. Beberapa helai menempel di rambut cokelat Shigeru. Ia memandang lurus pada sungai yang tetap saja jernih, sembari menahan rambutnya agar tidak berantakan ditiup angin.

"Bukan sahabat," bisiknya sekali lagi. Bayangan sosok Satoshi semakin kuat dalam labirin otaknya. Dulu, ia selalu berpikir cara apa yang akan di pakai untuk menjahili Satoshi esok hari. Namun sekarang, ia yakin. Perasaan itu berubah, membuatnya berpikir cara apa yang akan dipakai untuk **melindungi** Satoshi…

—dan itu membuatnya ingin segera bertemu dengan bocah bertopi itu. Ingin segera melihat sosoknya. Ingin melihat ekspresinya yang tertawa ceria serta semangat yang (mungkin) kelewat batas. Ia membuka matanya. Ditegapkannya tubuh. Bersiap untuk pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sebelum beranjak, ia sempatkan untuk menyebut kembali nama sahabat—yang ia rindukan belakangan ini.

"Satoshi…."

"Apa, Shigeru?"

—_**Cbyur!**_

Shigeru tercengang. Matanya membesar. Ketika sadar, tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup—berada di dalam sungai kecil. Ketika melirik ke atas, seorang bocah bertopi sedang tertawa penuh kemenangan. Berkhayal? Bukan. Ia yakin ini bukan mimpi.

Itu Satoshi. Nyata ada di hadapannya.

"Aku menang, Shigeru, ini pembalasanku! Dulu kau sering menceburkan aku ke dalam sungai, bukan? Sekarang giliranku!" seru Satoshi ceria menikmati kemenangannya atas rival bebuyutannya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia bisa menceburkan seorang Shigeru Okido ke dalam sungai—dan ia berharap, kedepannya, berhasil menceburkan Shigeru ke dalam empang, atau jamban raksasa.

"Huh… kau ini. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" balas Shigeru tak mau kalah. "Apa kau terbang dibawa jin, dan sampai ke tempatku?"

"Enak saja di bawa jin. Aku, Takeshi dan Hikari kebetulan akan beristirahat di sini," ucap Satoshi seraya menunjuk Hikari dan Takeshi yang sedang mempersiapkan tenda untuk berkemah, sedangkan Pikachu terlihat sedang bermain dengan Pochama. "dan ketika kulihat ada seseorang di bawah pohon, ternyata itu kamu. Hayo, sedang melamun apa? Jorok, ya?"

_Melamunkan dirimu—tidak mungkin kujawab begitu, 'kan_? Batin Shigeru geram. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Satoshi. "Sudahlah! Tarik aku. Nanti aku keburu hanyut," perintahnya.

"Ini 'kan sungai kecil, alirannya tidak deras. Lagipula kau tidak akan hanyut cuma karena sungai yang dalamnya hanya sepinggangmu, Shige," tutur Satoshi tepat dengan nada cukup cuek.

"Kakiku berat. Cepat tarik!" perintahnya lagi. Dengan menghela napas, akhirnya Satoshi menuruti perintah teman kecilnya itu. Ia gapai tangan Shigeru, lalu menariknya. Dan…

—_**Cbyur!**_

"Masih gampang ditipu rupanya," seringai Shigeru sembari mencubit kedua pipi Satoshi dengan teramat gemas. "ingat, Satoshi. Masalah tenaga, aku lebih darimu," girang ketika dirinya berhasil menarik serta Satoshi masuk ke dalam sungai. Sekarang mereka sama-sama basah kuyup. Ia tertawa puas melihat wajah Satoshi yang, yah… cemberut-tapi-imut.

"Shigeru jeleeek! Mati saja sana!"

Dan ajang saling ciprat air tak terelakkan lagi.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**  
><em>

_Soshite ima means and now or_ dan sekarang…

Fanfiksi ini juga saya tulis sambil mendengarkan lagu berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh Asami Seto.

Daaan. Jadilah _drabble_ gaje ini tengah malam gini. Hai, semua. Saya balik lagi ke _fandom_ ini setelah sekian lama—padahal cuma ngepost satu fanfiksi, itupun SatoKari. Mungkin bakalan saya _repost_. dan akun saya di-_hack_. Padahal itu akun sudah saya pakai dari tahun 2008. Ihik~

Niatnya mau buat _fluff romance_, ternyata jadinya malah **abalisme** gini. Oh, iya, maaf saya pakai nama Jepang mereka. Habisnya saya lebih nyaman menyebut mereka dengan nama ori mereka, sih.

Okay. Saya gak mau bacot macam-macam lagi. Silahkan nikmati _omake_ yang sudah saya sediakan. Doakan novel ke dua saya cepet selesai _editing_, yah *salah, woiii*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

* * *

><p>Semua persiapan telah selesai, kini mereka berempat—Satoshi, Shigeru, Hikari dan Takeshi—duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Satoshi dan Shigeru sibuk adu keras suara bersin. Ya. Mereka masuk angin. Kedua sama-sama menggigil.<p>

"Tuh! Siapa suruh kalian main kubangan seperti tadi. Lihat akibatnya, kalian jadi masuk angin, 'kan?" omel Hikari memperingatkan dua remaja-tapi-kelakuan-masih-layaknya-bocah-ingusan itu. Baik Satoshi maupun Shigeru sama-sama menyahut, sembari kepayahan menyosot ingus—yah… mereka benar-benar ingusan sekarang.

"Ini. Selimut tebal cuma ada satu. Kalian bagi dua, ya," Takeshi melempar sebuah selimut tebal berwarna cokelat, dan dengan sigap disambut oleh Shigeru.

"Shige, bagi-bagi, selimutnya," rengek Satoshi menarik ujung selimut yang satunya, dan melingkarkannya di tubuh. Shigeru hanya menghela napas, sembari melingkarkan sisi selimut yang satunya di tubuh.

"Dingin, Satoshi! Jangan ditarik!" protes Shigeru, merasa mendapat ketidakadilan dalam pembagian selimut.

"Lalu?" sahut Satoshi hanya dengan satu kata. Ia dan Shigeru masih saja menggigil kedinginan.

"Begini, deh," Shigeru mengambil sisi selimut yang dipegang Satoshi, lalu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu sahabat kecilnya itu. Dengan sempuna, Satoshi ada dalam rengkuhannya. Selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan baik. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana?" Shigeru bertanya dengan nada datar.

Satoshi tersenyum. Ia terlihat menikmati rengkuhan ini. Layaknya anak kecil, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam rengkuhan Shigeru. "Hangat, kok," balasnya. Langit semakin gelap, makan malam sebentar lagi siap di santap. Biarlah mereka begini untuk sementara waktu, sampai Takeshi selesai membuat makan malam untuk empat orang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review?<strong>_


End file.
